


A year of happiness

by Fairylia



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylia/pseuds/Fairylia
Summary: Jaime just wants to make the year after losing Wally a good one for Bart.A collection of Holiday themed one-shots. Doing a shot for all major holidays that I know of and can comfortably write so sorry if there's one I miss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Bart's first New Year in the past and Jaime wants to make it count. (I promise I finished this one on the first but I didn't have a chance to post it!)

Jaime was about to go and search for him if he didn’t show up soon, it wasn’t like Bart to just miss out on plans they’d made and he’d never been this late without calling before. Jaime would’ve totally understood if he’d wanted to spend the holiday with the flash family but he had asked to join Jaime and his family to ring in the new year. That’s why he’d spent all afternoon cooking a bunch of finger foods for his friend to demolish and now there was only 10 minutes left in 2016 and he was nowhere to be seen.  
Jaime wasn’t pouting, he was just making sure he hadn’t missed a text or phone call in the last ten seconds no matter what his pain in the ass little sister thought and there was no way that Bart would just stand him up no matter what his mother and father thought. He was so far into his own head that he almost didn’t notice the knock at the door but Kahji Da did and although he stayed silent Jaime just knew that it was Bart outside from the smug feeling that the scarab gave off. Jaime tried not to run to the front door, once he was standing in front of it he couldn’t help but take a minute to smooth his hair down before opening it and even though he had every right to be angry he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset when he looked at Bart on his front porch.  
“I know I’m late and I know I should’ve called but the rest of the family had their own festivities planned and wanted me to stay for them… I snuck away as soon as I could. These are for your mom; I really hope she likes them. I’ve never really celebrated new year’s so I’m glad I’m spending it with my favorite person.” Jaime couldn’t help but stare at Bart for a second, a bit shocked at how nice he looked. Bart was always attractive; it was just a fact of life like the sky is blue, Batman is scary, and Bart is hot but tonight it was more than that… Bart looked handsome. Like someone who had just stepped out of some kind of magazine ad. It wasn’t even like he was wearing a suit or anything fancy like that; he was just in jeans that had to have been made for him and a button down shirt that had no right hugging his muscles the way it did (and come on, since when did scrawny Bart Allen have muscles) and he just seemed to be glowing in a way that only Bart could.  
“Jaime let the poor boy inside before you both miss the new year; thank you for the beautiful flowers and sorry my son has no manners Bart, how are you?” Jaime knew he was blushing dark enough for everyone in the room to see it as Bart smiled and walked past him into the house. He just wanted tonight to be a good night for Bart after having such a rough year with the reach and losing Wally and everything else that had happened. For the first few months after they stopped the reach he had sort of just closed himself off from everyone including Jaime and it had worried the entire team and his family but one day things just changed. He wasn’t dumb enough to think that Bart had stopped blaming himself for what happened in the desert that day but the light was back in his eyes and he seemed like he had found his purpose again.  
“You okay her-ma-no? You’ve been spaced out since I got here.” Jaime blushed again, he really needed to pay better attention to what was going on around him, he was shocked that Kahji Da hadn’t made a sarcastic remark about his inner monologue yet. [I have simply been listening to you pine over the impulse; once I got over how pathetic it was it became quite enjoyable for me] Jaime couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the comment but made no real effort to correct him about calling Bart impulse, “Ohhh, is it bug stuff?” Bart’s smile turned into an understanding smirk and Jaime felt a little bad blaming the whole thing on the scarab but not bad enough to tell Bart otherwise.  
As Jaime watched Bart interact with his family he was struck by how easily he did it, Milagro was grinning at him as he messed with her hair (if Jaime ever tried that he’d lose a hand) and he confidently talked to both of his parents. It was so easy to picture a future with him. A future where Jaime got to wake up every morning beside Bart and fall asleep every night with him in his arms… but he wasn’t dumb enough to think that his feelings were reciprocated and he had accepted that a long time ago. “Hey big brother, Bart’s here now and the ball is about to drop so stop pouting and come count with us!” Milagro rolled her eyes but still reached a hand towards Jaime and he took it, choosing to ignore her other comments

TEN  
Bart stood so close to Jaime that he could feel the warmth of his body and Jaime couldn’t help but think back to when they had always been this close.  
NINE  
Jaime watched his parents eyes light up with joy and he felt lucky to witness a love like theirs, only growing stronger with each passing year.  
EIGHT  
Milagro was dancing around the room as she counted, Jaime couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her look so young.  
SEVEN  
Thoughts of each member of the team flashed through Jaime’s mind, they had become a second family to him even if they were a little broken.  
SIX  
With thoughts of the team came thoughts of Wally. Thoughts of the hard fact that this was the first new year in a long time that Barry and iris would ring in without their nephew… That Dick would ring in without the love of his life.  
FIVE  
Life is short. That’s another fact that Jaime couldn’t ignore. Life is too short and unpredictable and scary and awful sometimes so why fight the things that make it a little bit better.  
FOUR  
“Bart?” his bright eyes burned into Jaime’s.  
THREE  
“Yeah her-man-o” Jaime took a deep breath.  
TWO  
“I have something to say”  
ONE  
“Me first.”  
HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
Bart grabbed Jaime before he could even form the words but Jaime didn’t really mind. The soft kiss on his lips as fireworks sounded in the background made it pretty clear that Bart understood. “I heard you’re supposed to start the year off how you want to spend it, Happy New Year’s Jaime.”


End file.
